


3:23 AM

by SoManyFandoms



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House wakes up when his other partner gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3:23 AM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiteraven1606](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/gifts).



> I started reading Chase/House/Wilson fic and got an image of House looking at the bedside clock, and the rest flowed. It took 40 minutes to write and then I was late leaving for work.
> 
> We need more Chase/House/Wilson! There are fics elsewhere but not many recent posted/updated within the last year. If you want any C/H/W BDSM, check out whiteraven1606 on livejournal. She hasn't updated in almost four years but her fics are brilliant. She's under the same username here on AO3 but doesn't have her House fics posted.
> 
> I'm gifting this to whiteraven1606, as I love her fics and she was one of the writers that got me onto C/H/W and helped feed my craving.

House squinted at the red numbers on the bedside table when the front door opened.

3:23. He'd be exhausted.

The hallway closet door opened and shut, keys jingled as they were settled in the bowl on the countertop with their fellows, and then the bedroom door opened.

Wilson snored next to him, and House lay still as shoes were kicked off, belt hung up along with the tie, clothes placed in the hamper, and a worn t-shirt and boxers put on. The bathroom door clicked shut, and House could see the light coming from under the door despite not facing it from other times he had been watching and waiting.

The toilet flushed, the tap ran, stopped, and ran again after a few minutes, and there was silence for a while.

3:42.

The light switch clicked and the door opened, and as it did House flipped the bedcovers off and watched the dark against dark shadow walk around the foot of the bed to his side.

“Greg?” Robert whispered.

“Yeah,” Greg murmured back, and helped Robert get over his turned side into the middle, and then rolled over and flipped the covers back onto them.

James snorted and turned to face them as Greg put his arms around Robert as he burrowed into his hold.

Wombat, Greg thought fondly and counted the minutes until Robert was asleep, then joined him.


End file.
